Tales of the night
by Colrath
Summary: A collection of short stories,rated M for sexual content. Feel free to review/comment/post suggestions. Enjoy!
1. Riven x Katarina

A/N: This is my first time writing anything of the sort so please don't kill me :D  
Also note that is separate story to my other story.

(Riven)  
Riven had never slept through morning drills before, nor had she ever witnessed the punishment for it. After thinking about it for a while she couldn't remember any of the punishments given by the Noxian army, apart from desertion, that of course resulted in death. Uncertainty about her punishment made Riven even more anxious, not to mention the fact that Commander du Couteau had intervened and requested to administer it herself. Riven was already feeling ill, thinking about why the Commander would step in only made that worse.

Punishments were usually administered during daylight to instill fear into other soldiers, however the Commander instructed her to come to her tent after dark. All these thoughts sent Riven into a swirl of emotional states, so she decided to head to the Commander's tent as soon as darkness hit.

With her heart pounding hard she did her best to put on an acceptable face and stood ready outside Katarina's tent. After waiting for would seem like eternity but really was only 10 minutes, the Commander appeared from her tent with her leather jacket and shorts on.  
"Eager are we?" asked the Commander with a sly grin on her face.  
"I thought it best not to keep you waiting, Commander" replied Riven, trying to keep a steady voice.  
"You're wise, follow me" ordered Katarina, opening the cloth door of the tent and gesturing for Riven to follow. Although the Commander was shorter and probably weaker than her, it was most certainly wise to follow orders. Her legs seemed to be frozen in place, but she eventually mustered up the courage to follow.

It would seem that Katarina's tent wasn't so different from the normal soldier's tents that Riven has to share, typical of the Noxian army. Her heart jumped into her throat as she realised something in the corner of the room, a wooden stool positioned next to what appeared to be belts. Luckily Katarina wasn't looking her way, so she had some time at least to prepare herself mentally as well as physically. Katarina eventually finished reading what appeared to be orders from a higher position and made her way to the corner of the room.

Her heart had now sunk to her stomach as she saw Katarina drag that same wooden stool into the centre of the room.  
"Come, stand here" ordered Katarina.  
Riven did her best to oblige before standing still and pointing to the belts in the corner,  
"W-what about t-t-those, ma'am?" she asked, before covering the rest of the distance. Katarina let out a quiet chuckle before managing a sentence,  
"You're not a bad soldier Riven, I hardly see the need to use one of those on you".  
Some of Riven's anxiety could be put to rest now.  
"As to why I chose to do it myself, I hardly see it wise to let one of the male officer's administer any sort of punishment to a female soldier" stated Katarina.  
"Thank you for being so c-considerate ma'am" said Riven, doing her best to not stutter and keep her composure. Katarina elegantly sat down on the stool before gesturing too her lap,  
"Let's not waste anytime" commanded Katarina, her words echoing throughout Riven's mind. Riven tried her best to place herself over Katarina's lap before being halted,  
"No shorts Riven, this is supposed to be a punishment" commanded Katarina. Riven gulped and momentarily panicked before realising that her punishment would be less severe the more she cooperated. Riven sluggishly and shakily removed her cloth shorts leaving her in her black underwear and tunic. Luckily Katarina let her keep her underwear on after placing Riven over her lap,  
"Do you know why you're being punished Riven?" asked Katarina whilst simultaneously placing a hand on Riven's clothed bottom.  
"Yes, Commander" answered Riven.  
Riven barely had enough time to answer before Katarina had started with other spanking. The redhead started our slowly and softly to ease Riven into it, she has surprisingly soft hands Riven thought to herself. Riven grabbed hold of the legs of the stool to steady herself, with her legs not being able to reach the floor she let them dangle free. Katarina's first spanks weren't so bad she thought, she had suffered much worse blows in the war. However the pain was starting to mount and her poor bottom was sure to be as red as Katarina's hair after this. Katarina began raining down on her with more and more spanks, the pain became slightly less bearable as she shed a slight tear from her eye. What was causing more pain was the fact that the Commander could see her panty clad bottom. Riven dare not admit it to herself, but some of the pain began to turn into pleasure as Katarina rained down harder and harder. After a while, moisture began to appear in her underwear, she was getting seriously turned on by this, she was practically dripping. All she could hope for was that the Commander did not notice, she could not stand the embarrassment.

What came next was the biggest shock to Riven, Katarina begun peeling away at her underwear and attempted to remove them.  
"P-please ma'am" she pleaded.  
Katarina only responded with and incredibly hard slap to Riven's backside which preceeded to turn her on even more. What made it more embarrassing was the way her underwear slightly stuck to her womanhood as Katarina pulled them away to reveal her wet lips. If Katarina did not notice before she definitely did now which only worried Riven even more. It wasn't long before the spanking started again and Riven could not wait, even if Katarina could see her dripping pussy she was not stopping the punishment, Riven thought she should enjoy it while it lasted. The spanking only grew faster and harder for Riven, she could barely contain a slight moan and sought to bite her lip to prevent any outburst. Katarina must have had a bad day to be spanking Riven this hard, Riven's backside was already dark red and the spanking had gone on for at least 10 minutes, she was praying to the Noxian gods that nobody would see or hear what was happening. The pain and pleasure eventually overwhelmed Riven's senses and she let out an elicit moan and her juices began to flow down her leg and onto Katarina's lap. Riven's heart easily skipped a few beats,  
"My my, looks like I've found myself a naughty soldier" said Katarina with a slightly seductive tone, this only prompted another moan from Riven which Katarina replied in turn by tracing a finger up Riven's inner thigh to wipe up some of the juices. It would be pointless to describe Riven's mind currently, it would be full of lust and confusion, but she did not care in the slightest. Eventually Katarina's spanking came to a halt much to Riven's disappointment.

"Stand!" ordered the young redhead. Riven obliged doing her best to hide her blushing face and her womanhood.  
"Hands by your side!" boomed Katarina, Riven could only follow orders at this point, she did not know what was going to happen. She certainly wasn't expecting what happened, Katarina came face to face with the woman and brought her closer, their bodies in too close of a proximity not to worry Riven even more. Katarina put on a slightly less serious face and drew Riven in to a much desired kiss, fire met fire as their lips crashed together, both wanting more. Riven's hands remained by her side as she was dumbfounded by what was unfolding, meanwhile Katarina kept one hand on Riven's shoulder while tracing around Riven's body. Their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths in a dance of passion, Katarina's finger eventually found its way to Riven's abdomen before delving even further to reach what Riven desired the most. With one finger Katarina playfully teased at the entrance of Riven's pussy, collecting all the juice on her finger. Katarina bit hard on Riven's lip before playfully spanking her once more. Riven's eye's opened as Katarina pulled away and seductively drew her finger to her mouth and began sucking on the juices. It all ended to soon for Riven as Katarina slowly ventured back to Riven's nether region and began teasing her clitoris.  
"Don't be so naughty next time" Katarina departed with a playful wink before sending Riven on her way.

To be continued.


	2. Riven x Katarina (Cont)

(Katarina)  
She did not want to see her soldier leave, she was certainly not finished with Riven, that could not be their last encounter she thought. Considering the state that Riven was in and how she behaved, Katarina had another issue to deal with. The assassin had to deal with the craving between her legs, watching Riven squirm and moan over lap left her incredibly aroused, Riven wasn't the only one with surprisingly wet underwear. Katarina did not hesitate to proceed with her mission, she wasted almost no time into lying on her bed. She rested her head on her lone pillow, meanwhile she raised her knees in the air and spread her legs ever so slightly. Katarina's shorts did not last long at all, leaving her in a silky red pair of underwear. Her wetness was clearly visible through it, she traced two fingers up and down her wet underwear, slowly enticing moans and even more moisture from herself. Katarina had enough of teasing and elegantly slipped two fingers underneath her underwear, she was met instantly with insane amounts of her own juices, why did Riven have to arouse her so much?

The Commander slowly begun caressing her most sensitive spot, rubbing it between her incredibly skilled fingers. She brought her other hand down to help out, shoving 2 fingers deep inside her wet lips. Pleasure began to overtake Katarina as she repeatedly thrusted her dripping wet fingers into herself, her body became increasingly hot as the speed at which she massaged her clitoris rocketed. She had never fingered herself so fast before, she would have to pay Riven back for making her do this to herself. Katarina quickly neared towards her climax that she so desperately desired, there was no way she could hold out much longer.

Her senses suddenly alerted her, she was alerted to what sounded like footsteps outside . Katarina froze up and could only witness as a shadow grew closer and closer to her tent door. A rather tired and exhausted Riven appeared in her room, clearly unaware of what was happening. Assuming Katarina was awake as could hear her, Riven stated her business,  
"I came back to retrieve my underwear, I left in such a hurry that I left without them" said Riven rather quietly. Katarina knew this wasn't a lie as she quickly identified them on the floor in the middle of the room. Eventually, after hearing no response Riven rubbed her weary eyes and begun to scan the room, clearly not ready for what she was about to see. Katarina was in full view from where she stood, in an attempt to save herself the poor Exile brought a hand over her eyes to plead her innocence.

However, Katarina was furious, quickly she made herself decent and stormed over to Riven. Without even barking any orders she grabbed the Exile's arm and dragged her over to her desk and bent her over it. Knowing that Riven had no underwear on she quickly stripped Riven of her shorts, leaving her completely exposed. The poor woman remained in silence, she knew nothing would save her from the incredible amount of pain that was about to come. Katarina quickly started spanking Riven's bottom with as much anger as possible, Riven was instantly brought to tears, and that wasn't the only liquid visible. Riven couldn't help but be incredibly aroused by the current situation and as a result her juices trickled down her leg. The situation quickly became too much for her as her backside started to feel like it was on fire, she would not be able to sit down for weeks. She started to plead with Katarina, but the redhead was far too angry to care. Riven started to sob more and more,  
"Please..." she begged Katarina.  
The woman halted for a moment to hear her victim out,  
"Please what?!" she barked in return.  
Riven was trembling and tried to steady herself,  
"Please...fuck me" begged the Exile.  
Katarina's anger all of a sudden turned to lust, she knew she wanted exactly what Riven did.  
"Only because you asked so nicely" Katarina stated whilst simultaneously inserting 2 fingers into Riven's hot wet hole. Riven let out a loud moan, she had clearly never been touched by another person before, but that didn't mean Katarina was going to go easy on her.

"T-t-thank you" Riven somehow managed. Katarina's speed increased as Riven moaned more and more, she grew more aroused at how much she was pleasing her soldier. To double Riven's pleasure, she instinctively begun to spank Riven whilst simultaneously fingering her. Riven's backside grew redder and redder whilst her womanhood grew wetter and wetter, Katarina was slowly sending Riven over the edge. Through a sea of increasingly erotic moans Katarina heard Riven speak,  
"Stop...I'm g-gonna come" Riven explained. Katarina obliged momentarily before coming up with another idea, she helped the near-climax Riven into her bed. Quickly she removed her shorts and underwear, she thought Riven would be pleasantly surprised to be met with a face full of Katarina's hot lips. Katarina was not wrong as Riven's tongue instantly begun to explore Katarina's insides as she sat on her face. Meanwhile Katarina saw it best to be pleasing Riven with her own tongue, she had to be slow as Riven was near climax, although that became increasingly harder as Riven's tongue rapidly licked out Katarina.

Katarina started by using her tongue to massage Riven's clitoris, gently she brought her mouth to it and sucked ever so softly. This clearly brought Riven mcuh closer ad she did exactly the same to Katarina, she was much closer to her orgasm than she realised. She wasted no time in doing her best to reach it, she again begun to finger Riven whilst also licking and sucking her on her most sensitive spot. Riven was just about to come, Katarina the same, both of their moans becoming louder and breathing more erratic. Katarina would be the first to come, her back arched and she had to stop herself from screaming as she covered Riven's face in her juices. Riven was soon to follow as she masterfully fingered Katarina whilst licking up the mess Katarina made. Riven came hard and left a bigger mess than Katarina had, nevertheless Katarina spent her time carefully licking up Riven's juices desperately trying not to miss any. Both of the woman were exhausted and so Katarina rolled off Riven to beside her in the bed, Riven seemed to be asleep and she would have a hard time explaining this to anybody who waked in, but she couldn't care less.

A/N: This chapter concludes this short story, I will be looking to write more stories and more champions if this story is well received, I'm always open to suggestions. Views, reviews, anything is much appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Jinx x Caitlyn

[Jinx]

Jinx wouldn't quite admit it to herself or anybody else, but she had followed the nine tailed fox around for about a week or so. The petite bluenette required her...'services', but Ahri kept escaping her, the Loose Cannon hadn't even managed to speak to her yet.

Jinx idly strolled her away around the institute looking for someone to relieve her 'problem'. She found her way back to her apartment in the Piltover wing of the institute, she playfully twirled her key in her hand before sliding it into the lock, pulling back the door she revealed her more than average apartment. The Loose Cannon needed to relax and relieve her pent up stress, this problem brought her back down to normality, or at least as normal as Jinx could be. Normally she would be making life hell for Piltover's finest, but right now she just simply couldn't be bothered. Even the voices inside her head were quite recently and that was a rarity. Leisurely, she rolled onto her king sized bed, letting her ammo belts fall off her and her weapons roll to the floor. The loose Cannon laid back in just her shorts and underwear trying to figure out her problem, she wasn't even getting pleasure out of harassing Caitlyn and Vi or blowing up the institute recently, that was a serious problem. She tried not to worry about it, she tried to relax and do normal people things, but she just ended with a never ending spiral of thoughts until she tired her little self out and fell asleep.

Jinx awoke suddenly to a loud banging sound which seemed to be coming from her apartment door.

"Jinx? Are you okay in there?" Said Caitlyn, sounding more worried than the Sheriff ever did. Jinx assumed it was her, she was in charge of keeping Jinx in line at the Institute, it was better than her running around Piltover causing havoc, or at least that's what they say, Jinx preferred the screams and the chaos in Piltover much more, the Summoners here were much more used to danger and much more powerful than Piltover police. After a long pause Caitlyn surprised Jinx

"I-I'm coming in" Stated Caitlyn.

"Fuck!" Jinx silently thought to herself as Caitlyn slowly opened the door, the Loose Cannon never locks her door, normally she wouldn't care...normally she wasn't basically naked laid on top of her bed. The Sheriff checked the entrance for any traps like she always did with anything concerning Jinx, but it didn't really make sense for Jinx to trap her own apartment, surely a detective could figure that out. The bluenette shoved a pillow in front of her face as if it was going to magically hide her from this situation, she could feel her face reddening already. Jinx heard not a sound come from Caitlyn, she risked a peak at her, she managed to see that Caitlyn's face was bearing a similar crimson shade to her own and had her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, classic Caitlyn.

"Why are you even here?" Jinx managed a muffled sentence from behind the pillow. Instead of replying, Caitlyn took a few more steps towards Jinx, making Jinx even more uncomfortable.

"You've not been harassing us so often recently...or even joining any of the League matches" Caitlyn replied in her ever so boring tone of voice.

Jinx said nothing, she just sighed deeply into the pillow, wondering when this annoying women would ever go away.

"I see what your problem is Jinx, you've been chasing Ahri round for the past week, there's only one reason you would ever do that" explained Caitlyn.

Jinx just sighed even more and stared at Caitlyn with a questioned look.

"Surprised? I'm not the best detective in Piltover for no reason" joked Caitlyn, she would normally put on a brave front when questioning Jinx, but right now she was looking at the floor and smiling.

The Sheriff was feeling exceptionally brave, she strode forward and took a seat on the edge of Jinx's bed. Jinx could see the gears turning in Caitlyns brilliant mind, but why does she even care about what Jinx is doing, surely she should be extremely happy that she has some peace time.

"Y-You k-know... I could help you with your 'problem' " Caitlyn stuttered out, the pace of things sure had changed,her voice was much quieter and softer than usual. Jinxs pink iris' went wide, clearly surprised with the situation. She thought about it for a moment, what did she have to lose? Caitlyn would surely never tell anybody about this. Jinx looked back at the embarrassed Sheriff and responded with simple nod of the head. The Sheriff simply grinned and stood up, feeling much more confident she removed her signature hat and purple dress, she checked Jinx to make sure she was watching. Left wearing nothing but her black bra and frilly panties, she climbed back onto the bed, crawling ever so slowly on her hands and knees towards Jinx.

The Loose Cannon could feel her heart pounding, she had never done anything like this before, the Sheriff crawled on top of the petite girl and straddled her waist. Jinxs heart was going to leap out of her chest as Caitlyn leaned forward towards her with something hidden in her hands, she sat with her face merely an inch from Jinxs before making a move towards her neck, she nipped at the girls neck forcing Jinx to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. The Sheriff then took Jinx's hands behind her head and revealed her handcuffs from behind her back and handcuffed the girls small hands.

"Don't worry, it's not a trap" Caitlyn laughed as Jinx was now all hers.

She started by gliding her hands of Jinxs upper half, finding her way to the straps to the bra hiding her small petite boobs, the Loose Cannon turned her head to theside with a reddened face, Caitlyn just smiled and removed her bra hiding her small pale breasts. Caitlyn ran a finger in circles round one of her boobs, teasing the life out of Jinx, she slowly moved her fingers quicker around both her boobs before giving a light pinch to both soft pink nipples, enticing a soft moan from Jinx. Where did Caitlyn learn to do this? Jinx wondered to herself, not that she was going to complain right now. Jinxs nipples grew harder and harder as her former nemesis played with her so teasingly. Caitlyn took it a step further by groping one of her boobs before running her tongue across the other and nipping ever so softly on her nipple. Much to Caitlyns surprise, Jinx was now avidly moaning despite her attempts to hide it. Jinx could feel the moisture from between her legs soaking into her light blue panties.

She had to assume Caitlyn had also noticed because she crawled away from Jinx and moved herself closer to Jinx's nether region. Caitlyn glanced up at Jinx with an innocent smile and Jinx simply responded with a nod, Caitlyn peeled back Jinxs soaked panties revealing her moist lips to Caitlyns face. Caitlyn started by licking at Jinxs most sensitive spot, causing her to almost scream, she repeatedly licked Jinxs clit before very carefully inserting two fingers into her dripping pussy, Jinx bit hard on her lower lip as a wave of pleasure begun to overwhelm her, Caitlyn masterfully fingered her whilst licking her clit, Jinx was going to cum very quickly. The Sheriff repeatedly shoved her fingers faster and faster into Jinx who was surely on cloud nine right about now. Caitlyn slowed down as she felt Jinx become very tight and let out a soft cry, the bluenette came hard, Caitlyn smiled a smile of relief as Jinx rested her head on her pillow.

"Job well done" Caitlyn thought to herself as she laid down next to Jinx, before the two quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

To be continued...


	4. Ahri x Ezreal

[Arcade Ahri]

The nine tailed fox strutted the corridors of the institute looking for her next 'victim, she needed someone to play with, somebody new, someone who didn't think of her like a whore. As she strolled the Piltover wing of the institute, the Prodigal explorer came to mind. "He's super cute, and not the type of person to judge" she thought to herself as she stared at his apartment door. The fox knocked lightly on the door and Ezreal rushed straight to answer it, Ahri smiled as the young blonde answered the door.

"Ahri?" Ezreal asked standing in the doorway. Ahri charged her most famous charm spell and hit Ezreal straight in the chest. "Got him" Ahri lightly cheered as she grinned widely.

Ahri pushed Ezreal through the door and pinned her pray against the apartment door using her entire body to stop him from moving. The Vixen stared so innocently into Ezreals light blue eyes as she traced her magic hands around his thin body. Ezreal grew more and more nervous as the Foxs hands went further down his body. Ahri ran a singular nail up and down his crotch before leaning in to kiss the young explorer. As her lips met his she could feel Ezreals member harden underneath his trousers, she smiled into the kiss as she groped his hardening cock. As their lips separated Ahri softly spoke and licked her lips.  
"Hard already? Eager...just how I like them".

Ahri could feel Ezreals cock throb under her grasp, she giggled to herself as she unzipped the young mans trousers and slid her soft hand into his boxers. The prodigal explorer gasped as the fox begun stroking his shaft and fondling his balls, Ahri was so pleased that Ezreal was sitting back and enjoying the fun, she surely was going to show him a good time. The Vixen fell to her knees revealing her next plan, she peeled back his underwear with her teeth, slowly but surely, Ezreals solid member suddenly poked Ahri's face, his age and childish personality betraying the size of his decently sized cock, he was much bigger than Ahri had anticipated. The nine tailed fox held his cock firmly in her hands, eyeing him up and down, she started by licking his tip up and down and wrapping her lips around it. She masterfully stroked his shaft leisurely as she licked and sucked his tip, Ezreal eventually began to moan as the fox wore him down, Ahri turned up the heat and begun bobbing her head up and down, sucking on his entire length, she cupped his balls in one hand and stroked his shaft in the other whilst licking him up and down. As Ahri moved faster and faster Ezreal's breath became more and more shallow, she could feel him getting ready to cum, Ahri rapidly sucked on Ezreal's dick taking it almost to the back of her throat.

"A-A-Ahri..." Ezreal managed a shallow breath.

She felt his member pulse more and more and took the entire thing into her mouth, she felt his tip poke at the back of her throat as Ezreal shot wave after wave of hot cum down her throat, Ahri desperately swallowed to stop herself from suffocating, eventually he stopped and she could relax as she felt his cum slide down all the way down her throat. The vixen quickly released his member from her mouth and gasped for some air, a slight trail of saliva was still connected to her mouth, she took this as an opportunity to clean Ezreal up, licking up every last bit of semen from his still hard cock. Ezreal's face held a very shocked and euphoric expression, Ahri covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling too hard.

"Finally, now that you're warmed up we can begin" cooed Ahri with a cheeky wink at Ezreal

Ezreal's eyes went wide, but that wasn't going to stop Ahri, she needed this and he sure as hell was going to love it. The nine tailed fox took hold of his hand and guided him toward the bed, Ezreal was still in shock and far too nervous to take charge, so Ahri laid him down on his bed and removed his trousers completely. Before climbing on the bed for next challenge Ahri removed her cute black and green shorts that she loved so much, leaving in her black panties with a red trim and her short white top. She climbed onto the bed just below Ezreal's crotch and begun to stroke his member again until it rose to its full length again. Ahri could feel herself becoming more and more aroused and Ezreal could probably see the moisture leaking from her panties. Ahri slowly rose above Ezreals hard cock and gave him a warming smile, with two fingers she slid her panties to the side and very carefully lowered herself on top of him. The feeling of his tip penetrating her made her bite hard on her lip, "has it been this long? or is Ezreal just surprisingly big?" she thought to herself. Luckily she was wet enough to make it easy on herself and eventually she fit his entire length inside of her and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ahri placed her hands on Ezreal's chest and teasingly gyrated her hips, feeling his cock explore and pinch her inner walls. The fox had not felt this good in ages and it soon began to show, she quickly sped up the pace as she rode his cock, letting her tight pussy clench his cock, forcing him to moan and groan. Ahri's petite and firm ass slapped against his thighs repeatedly as she repeatedly took his length all the way inside her. She gripped Ezreal's shirt tightly and started to moan very loudly as Ezreal began to thrust back. Every time Ezreal thrust into her she felt a whole wave of pleasure and slowly began to lose her senses, her tongue left hanging slightly out of her mouth and she begun to scream Ezreal's name. The Fox felt Ezreal pulsing inside her and could feel herself coming close to climax. The next few moments became a blur as her insides were pounded by the young man, she barely maintained consciousness as Ezreal fucked her silly, she heard some words escape Ezreal's mouth. Ahri's pussy became even tighter around Ezreal's cock as they climaxed together, Ahri felt Ezreal shoot ridiculous amounts of cum inside her, more than she thought humanly possible, she couldn't care less, it felt good as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Both champions breathed heavily, Ahri layed her head down on Ezreal's chest and passed out almost instantly, she had to visit Ezreal more often.

A/N: How am i doing guys? I'm trying to get back into my other story as well, but i guess these stories can do for now. Feel free to pm me for requests or let me know if you like what im writing. Cheers.


	5. Vi x Jinx

Jinx gulped down the last of her drink, one of Gragas' famous concotions, a 'graggy ice' was it? Whatever it was Jinx was now staggering across the floor of Gragas' bar desperately trying to find the toilet. By an incredible stroke of luck Jinx stumbled through the toilet door and nearly collapsed in the meantime. Her entire body was on fire, should Gragas really be allowed to sell that drink she thought to herself, or was she just a lightweight. To that thought Jinx just looked down at herself and in the mirror and begun her hysterical giggling.

Jinx heard a door slam and nearly come of its hinges behind her. The Loose Canon's ears rung out making her even more nauseous and nearly throw up in the sinks. Which idiot had and incurred the wrath of Katarina Du Couteau or the Fury of the North, those two drunken blockhead had caused a lot of ruckus in Gragas' recently with their drinking contests , Jinx found amusement in sitting back and watching the fights unfold, she never found much entertainment in getting drunk herself.

Apparently it was neither of those two, Jinx heard loud footsteps creep towards her followed by a flash of pink. Jinx felt one side of her face cry out in pain as a result of being slammed into the mirror. Jinx's magenta eyes went wide and a wicked grin grew on her face as she realized who was attacking her. Jinx could see the reflection of a furious enforcerb behind her gripping her head and holding her in place.

"Well well, if it isn't the sherrif's pink-haired pet dog" Jinx cackled into the mirror.

Vi responded by grabbing Jinx's scrawny neck and restricting the bluenette's ability to breathe easily.

"You're going easy on me...enforcer" The scrawny girl managed to put on her best Caitlyn accent and fire her best finger gun at the enraged girl strangling her. Jinx could never figure out why but Vi would always strangle her harder if she mentioned the Sheriff. Jinx specifically couldn't figure out what caused her to be under Vi's huge hands right now, what had she even done? Not that she minded, in some sort of weird way she liked her encounters with Vi.

Vi was visibly shaking and Jinx's wide smile was making her evermore angry,

"You're probably enjoying this aren't you, you little whore" Vi yelled, to which Jinx responded with a cheeky wink, she really knew how to wind her up. The loose cannon felt all the air exit her lungs as one of Vi's huge hands pounded her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up and or pass out, her vision was just a blur of pink and blue, she felt her head hit the floor, was Vi dragging her?

/Jinx masterfully crept her way into The Enforcer's apartment, a childlike grin on her face as she planted her little toy under the mat, it was set to go off as the police officer opened her door, she would be met with a huge boom...

Jinx hid around the corner chuckling when that pink haired idiot opened the door, the explosion was small enough so that it wouldn't kill Vi, she wasn't done having her fun./

Jinx kind of understood the situation a little bit more as she slipped back into consciousness, despite that explosion Vi was unharmed. She was now in a small cubicle with just her and Vi, she risked a glance in her direction,  
"H-h-hey V-vi, if I didn't catch you with that explosion, who was it?" Jinx slurred out. A single tear escaped Vi as she slapped Jinx hard across the face, judging by her reaction, Jinx must have hit Caitlyn with her bomb. Unusually Jinx kind of felt remorseful for her actions, was it because of the copious amounts of alcohol or because she was at the complete mercy of Vi now. Jinx barely managed half a smile and muttered "Do your worst". The enforcer launched her at the door of the cubicle for Jinx to collide face and hands first with the door.

The Loose Cannon heard Vi pull something out, she risked a peek at Vi to find that she was holding a baton that on several occasions had beaten the shit out of Jinx.  
"Keep those hands spread on the wall" Vi barked.  
Jinx dug her nails and prepared herself for the beating she was about to get, she was used to it by now but it still hurts like hell every time, she was lucky to be under the protection of the Institute of War otherwise Vi would have killed her ten times over. Instead of the hard embrace of metal hit her, Jinx felt Vi's rough hands grab her little waist and pull it back, her face went bright red with her hands on the door and her small, firm ass sticking out towards Vi. The Enforcer then kicked Jinx's legs apart,  
"W-what're you doing?" Jinx nervously exclaimed.

"Getting my revenge, now stay put you little whore!" Vi whispered into her ear with a sinister tone, it gave Jinx goosebumps all over, what also gave her goosebumps was the icy cold rod sliding up and down her slender pale thighs. Jinx bit her lip, she wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. The Loose Cannon nearly bit her lip off as Vi slid her baton into her pink shorts, her small nipples stood on end as Vi endlessly teased her before relieving her of her shorts. Jinx remained in her pink and purple stripy panties that were soaked through, Jinx winced as she felt a hard slap from Vi land on her small but firm backside. She felt it again, and again, and again. Jinx was now dripping wet through her panties as Vi repeatedly spanked her, the assault soon came to a halt as Jinx now felt a breeze as Vi relieved her of her underwear, The Loose Cannon's breathing became more and more erratic, she was beyond aroused right now.

Vi kicked Jinx's legs apart once more for good measure, reactively Jinx's entire body tensed up, her lower lips moist and exposed to the open, this entire situation felt so wrong but so good at the same time. The Enforcer did not hesitate, Jinx's back arched as the icy metal baton poked at her womanhood, the contrast of heat forced her legs to quiver as Vi slid her rod into Jinx's tight pussy. She yelped as Vi thrust the metal rod as far as she could, Jinx's eyes welled up as she felt the intrusive object pinch her insides. Vi was relentless, she did not let up, before Jinx could get used to this feeling Vi slid the baton out of Jinx and slammed it into her once more whilst simultaneously pulling on Jinx's long blue braids. The Loose Cannon gasped from the pain, she was starting to think this was too much even for Vi's standards.

After around half a dozen thrusts Jinx's tiny body begun to relax and the pleasure had overtook the pain, giving into the madness of the situation Jinx begun thrusting her hips back to meet Vi. Soft moans fled Jinx's mouth as the baton filled her tight pussy repeatedly, it was now coated with her juices and had no problem sliding in and out of her. She was being forced to pay for her sins and she fucking loved it, she wanted her archenemy to fuck her senseless. The bluenette dug her nails into the cubicle door as Vi picked up the pace, all hope of remaining remotely quiet was now gone, Jinx was now avidly moaning as the rod invading her basically became a blur. Jinx had lost all control, her legs shook and her breathing became erratic, she could feel a pressure build up inside her and her lips tighten as Vi repeatedly pounded her, her archenemy was going to make her cum.

Jinx shrieked as Vi continued to assault her as she came and coated Vi's weapon in her fluids, Jinx had never been fucked like that before, nor was she expecting it from her enemy, the pleasure, alcohol and exhaustion proved to be too much for the Loose cannon as her pale petite figure collapsed where she stood.

The maniac really hoped that wasn't the end.

A/N: Sorry if this is really bad, but I've been waiting to publish this one for a while, thought I'd finally get it out there.


	6. Lux x Katarina

Smut. Story. Same thing, am I right? :')

The two forbidden lovers stumbled their way drunkenly through the institute halls. Luxanna propped herself against the wall as she frantically searched for her apartment keys, her partner Katarina pushed herself against the wall to keep herself upright, barely maintaining consciousness. Lux giggled to herself as she fumbled with her keys, her partner now leaning on her for balance. The crownguard eyed up her girlfriend, amazed at how far they'd come together in the past few months, she held her partner up and moved closer to her. Katarina awakened slightly as she felt Lux's lips meet with her own, the heat of their bodies making her blush. Luxanna pressed her attack by slipping her tongue into Kat's mouth, their tongues danced for minutes before their mouths parted, Lux gazed into her lovers eyes before moving her mouth to Katarina's ear, simultaneously she pushed her knee between her partner legs and whispered softly,  
"Let's do it tonight, let's go all the way".  
Those words sent shivers down the assassins spine, completely taken by her partners actions she tried to mumble words but nothing came out. The blonde temptress simply giggles and grabbed her partners hand as she unlocked the door.

Katarina hurried behind her lover, completely baffled by the shifting of the pace from Lux. The Lady of Luminosity wasted no time, she whipped off her dark purple corset top and begun to lie on her bed. She lay with one knee in the air, lifting up her purple miniskirt whilst biting her lips and looking hungrily at Katarina, she had waited far too long for this. Luxanna's black frilly panties were on show, and the moisture built up inside was leaking onto Lux's thighs. Katarina could not believe her eyes, frantically she searched one of the nearby drawers whilst also removing her leather clothes, leaving herself in her black and red panties and bra. She swore she could hear Lux lick her lips as she undressed, eentually she found her surprise for Lux.

Unbeknownst to Lux, Katarina had been keeping a strap-on for such an occasion, her eyes went wide as she saw her partner walk towards her with a member of at least 9-10 inches. Katarina smirked to her lover,  
"You're not going to back out now are you?" She said.  
Luxanna remained silent, she had not anticipated this, she slowly crawled on all fours towards Katarina who was knelt at the edge of her bed.  
"I-i-ts massive" she stuttered as she stared at the member inches away from her.  
The crownguard gazed into her lovers eyes once more,  
"Are you sure Kat? You're not going to get much pleasure from that..." she stated.  
Katarina smiled once more,  
"I don't care, I simply want to pleasure you as much as possible" she whispered with a devilish grin.  
Luxanna gingerly kissed the tip of the false cock whilst maintaing full eye contact with the assassin, she then proceeded to lick the shaft up and down making sure to wet every inch. Luxanna eventually took the length into her mouth and forced a moan from Katarina who was insanely aroused. As Luxanna took it in inch by inch Katarina struggled more and more to hold back. Eventually Luxanna took the entire length into her mouth, struggling not to gag she moved her head back and forth as the member prodded down her throat.

Katarina slowly took the fake cock out of her lovers mouth, Luxanna could barely breath yet she still managed her words slowly,  
"Please Kat, I can't wait much more, I need you to make me yours, please bend me over and fuck me till I scream your name" Lux cried.  
Katarina could feel herself dripping from her lovers words, she quickly turned her partner around, she placed her head into a pillow and dragged her ass into the air, forcing Lux to wait for her. Lux's panties slipped right off, completely soaked she left them around her thighs. Katarina bit her lip as she presses the tip of the member into Lux's womanhood, the blonde flinched ever so slightly before fully relaxing. Slowly but surely, inch by inch Katarina forced the member into Lux's petite pussy, hearing Lux moan every second of the way. She let out a very loud moan, almost a scream as the final inch disappeared into her tiny lips. Lux began to quiver just from the length being inside her, she could feel it prodding at the entrance to her womb as Katarina thrust herself forward.  
The petite mage yelped as the false cock pinched her insides, a slight tear falling from her eye, she could not stop though, this is all she ever dreamed of, making love passionately with her devilish redhead. Katarina leisurely pumped the member back and forth, resting a hand on Lux's plump backside, she moved one hand down to Lux's womanhood and slowly began rubbing her soft spot. Lux dare say she nearly came in that instant, she couldn't handle having this cock fill her and Katarina massage her clit at the same time.

As the mage began to relax more Katarina picked up the pace, relentlessly punishing the poor mages southern lips. Muffled moans fled from Luxanna's mouth, nearly screaming as she was having her pussy assaulted. Lux had no issues anymore, fully enjoying the experience now she begged her partner,  
"Please Kat...hit me..."  
Incredibly aroused at her partner's request, she brought a hand down harshly on Lux's waiting bottom,  
"Oh Kat!" She screamed. "More!" She begged.  
The assassin begun viciously spanking her partners backside as she repeatedly fucked her. She could see Lux dripping fluids onto the bed below and she was sure she was doing the same. Taking things into her own hands, she leant forward and pulled back slightly on the blonde ponytail. Luxanna couldn't take much more, her pussy was being pounded too hard and the roughness was taking her over the edge, she could feel every inch of the strap-on yet she yearned for more. She could feel it building up inside her, she was going to cum,  
"Ahhh Kat, i-im gonna c-" she managed before she finally climaxed, she trembled furiously as she came over and over. Her cum soaked the false member and most of her bed, her poor womanhood was on fire and her ass was as read as Katarina's hair.

"Look at the mess you've made, this simply won't do..." Katarina said seductively.  
Lux was barely holding onto consciousness as she felt the member leave her insides and be rolled over onto her back. Katarina moved forward, still wearing the strap on she eyed up her partner. Lux understood where this was going, she giggled before opening her mouth once more. Katarina sat atop her partners chest as she introduced the member to her mouth once more. Luxanna was forced to lick up and swallow every last drop of cum from the member, moaning as she did so.  
"Like the taste?" Katarina questioned before removing the strap on before throwing it to the floor. Lux nodded to the redhead and grinned as she saw her removing her panties before turning around. Like a throne she sat atop Lux's face, she felt the mages tongue enter her lips which had long awaited this relieving. Katarina began to let out her own moans as Lux's tongue danced with her most sensitive spot, she nearly lost it as Lux introduced a couple of fingers into her southern lips. Katarina essentially begun riding her partners mouth as she relentlessly was relentlessly fingered. Lux's technique was nothing short of spectacular, and the redhead would not certainly last long. Lux lifted her partner slightly forward before tracing up to her forbidden hole.  
"Lux...don't" she pleaded, but Lux showed no remorse, she wanted her revenge. Lux simultaneously begun to finger her ass, alongside licking Katarina's swollen clit and relentlessly fingering her pussy. Katarina begun screaming her partners name as Lux sent shockwaves through her body, her poor ass had never been touched before but she enjoyed it nevertheless. It didn't take Katarina long to climax from Lux's assault, she came repeatedly into Lux's waiting mouth, happily taking in all the cum. Exhausted Katarina collapsed into the bed beside her partner...

To be continued?

I'm writing this at 5am, so please let me know if there is any glaring errors. Thanks :')


End file.
